


I don't want you to die.

by Mattboydsbutt



Series: LoT tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, no one dies I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Sara are in a rough spot. They think they're about to die so he says "fuck it"</p><p>Tumblr prompt: things you said when you were scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want you to die.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote before the pilot came out. I'm at legendsnotheroes on tumblr if you want to talk or leave a prompt.

Len didn’t get scared. It was beat into him since he was 7. Fear was a weakness that got you nowhere. But this moment? Right now? He was terrified. Not really for himself but for the girl standing next to him holding his hand. A last ditch effort of comfort before they died.

Sara looked over to him. “Len, they aren’t going to make it in time. The bomb's going to go off and we aren’t going to make it out of here.”

She didn’t look scared. She said it as if she was having a normal conversation and part of Len was sad that she had no problem meeting her death. He had no fear of death. But he was terrified for Sara. He knew there was a chance that Mick would reach it in time but it was a small hope that he didn’t really hold onto.

He looked at Sara, turning so he was facing her and making sure she didn’t try to let go of his hand in the process.

He had come to like her. Her company, her attitude. She was beautiful and she was going to die here. With him.

“Sara,” his voice was low and he could hear it shake.

She turned to face him. “I’m not afraid, Len.”  
She was trying to reassure him. They were both about to be blown to pieces and she was reassuring him.

His eyes went to her lips. He’d thought about it more than once. Only a little part of him was worried before that she’d hit him if he tried it. But now? What’s one slap to the face before death?

“Fuck it,” he mumbled before pulling her forward and wrapping his arms around her.

Her eyes widened and he only had a moment to think about how amazing she looked before his lips were against hers. It was a soft, slow kiss. A comfort. He’d wanted this for a while and he was kicking himself that he didn’t do it sooner because she was a great kisser. He wished he could have done this before when they had more time.

She only paused a moment in shock before she was kissing him back, her hands gripping the sides of his parka as if she needed the grip to stay upright.

Len was happy. He was going to die and he was happy.

When Sara pulled away Len rested his forehead to hers.

“Len,” she whispered as if it was a plea and he glided his knuckles gently against her face.

“I don’t want you to die," he whispered, letting the words fall between them.

He saw a tear roll down her cheek and he wiped it away knowing she wouldn’t want it to be seen. Even by him. She smiled lightly at him before looking at the watch on his wrist.

“Ten seconds.”

Len had never hated time. Never in his life. He’d always liked the thought of it. Knowing exactly what was going to happen and when it happens. But in that moment he couldn’t stand the concept of time. He pulled her close and let her body sag against his and he waited for the explosion.

The time seemed to drag and he half wanted to count down. He briefly wondered if this is what Barry feels like when he’s running. The whole world going slow but him.

“Len. It’s been longer than ten seconds look at your watch,” Sara said and her words brought him out of his mind and he glanced down.

The bomb should have went off 22 seconds ago. Before he could say anything Mick’s voice was coming through the device in Len's ear.

“I got it!”

Len let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sara's grip on his jacket tightened as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, letting himself feel her body against his. Safe. She was safe. They were okay. Sara was okay.


End file.
